Lunar Eclipse
The Lunar Eclipse was a X-70B Phantom Prototype made by the Sith Empire in 3668 BBY, being given to Jay Kritz for his accomplishments and for future missions. X-70B Phantom-class Prototype The sleek appearance of the X-70B Phantom was designed to pass for a civilian luxury shuttle, despite its array of hidden components. Its bridge was shielded by the forward armor plating, and was equipped with advanced, precision flight instruments. Its interior featured custom wood paneling and cushioned seating, and within the X-70B was a luxurious central lounge with a gaming table and recessed food coolers, as well as a long-range communications holoterminal. Attached to the lounge was a medical bay, behind which was a spacious cargo bay. The X-70B also included a conference room, intended for both briefings and entertainment of potential intelligence sources. X-70Bs were so technologically advanced they were never mass-produced. Instead, they were elite vessels bestowed upon only the most trusted intelligence agents for the most vital missions to the Empire during the Great Galactic War. The ships were coated with a sensor-resistant exterior and equipped with the most sophisticated equipment and weapons. Their powerful sensor arrays had the ability to scan the interiors of other ships, even over large distances. Modifications Over the twenty six years of use by Jay Kritz; the Lunar Eclipse has been modified to suit his needs. The Limited-Use Cloaking device that the X-70B once held has been replaced with a Full-Time Cloaking Device that is run off of Adegan Crystals. It also has been modified to be comparable to Jay's Personal Cloaking Device; having an overclock feature. The overclock allows the cloaking device to be used in quick session as the price of heat; after 3 consecutive cloaks within a minute damage may begin to generate in the craft from the heat. This however was later replaced in 16 BBY with a modern Stygium cloaking device, which allowed it the ability to cloak and uncloak without worries; allowing to to disable the power limiter. It also was modified to be powerful enough to encompass something small docked onto it; like a Z-95. Jay has set up in the Cargo Bay of the X-70B a Probe Bay; allowing him to program and store small to medium sized probes for different uses. In the Cockpit, most of the controls have been configured and moved to the main pilots control panel. Allowing Jay to use the ship at decent capacity when alone; but having a droid is still helpful. Inside in the main lobby, a Bar as been placed with a food and drink synthesizer. All of the Sith Empire markings on this ship have been removed. The electrical systems have been reinforced, not making them immune to an EMP, but making it so they can recover in a short amount of time. It also protects the Cloaking Device from over heating. It has a 0.5 Class Hyper Drive and modern reactor, and modern Heavy Laser Cannons and Concussion missile launchers; allowing for less power consumption. A sensor Jammer, Chaff, Sensor Mask, ECM, Shroud device, and Anti-Gravity Unit was equipped to hide the ship in 16 BBY. History Jay Kritz was awarded the X-70B named Night Stalker in 3,668 BBY at the age of 27 while working in Imperial Intelligence. Appreciating the gift Jay used it for hundreds if not thousands of missions. These missions ranged from simple infiltration to helping a fleet break planetary defenses. Over time the Night Stalker took gradual damage to the hull in general, however instead of completely redoing the entire hull to keep the stealth integrity. Jay ousted to keep some nicks and scratches on the hull, to represent its longevity in combat. The damages that have been kept on the hull do not create any noticeable difference in the stealth plating as they are millimeters thick and lower. But they show of thousands of fire fights. When Jay Kritz was promoted to Grand Moff of Imperial Intelligence; working beside the Minister of Intelligence on operating the agency. Jay found out things of his past and after reconciling with who he is and wants to be; And sparing a Jedi's life. Jay renamed the ship, to represent his change of heart and being; The Lunar Eclipse. The Lunar Eclipse has seen far less action then the Night Stalker, however it has seen far more peace negotiations. And during his attempt to escape false justice against him; the Lunar Eclipse was placed in a hangar to accommodate it within the Vault Jay was frozen in. Category:Named Ships